supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise
Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise (Japanese: レイチェル妖怪精神：トダーロキラー, Reicheru yōkai seishin: Todārokirā Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Todaro Killer) is a third-person shooter-adventure-horror game released in March 15, 2013 for the 3DS and Wii U, It was released worldwide in 2013, it is the first Theory game to be rated M that's not a JWEC game. It peaked inside the top 10, making it more successful than Ji woong's Exam Challenge which peaked at number 12, but less successful than its successor, Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader which peaked at number one. Characters Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: The main character of the game, she is a ghost of a 14-year old girlnamed Reicheru Chaiko who died in 1613, and returns to get revenge, she is the former heiress of the Ancient House of Chaiko. Sophie the Otter: The main character's best friend. Catherine the Spellcaster: The main character's other best friend. Nicole Birou-Jennings Malek the Magician Emily the Fairy Queen Supernanny Girl Gadadhara Bobbalu Alessandro Todaro: Reicheru is the foil to their purity, she contrasts Alessandro, there is only one way to defeat him. Giuseppe Todaro: The most annoying teacher ever known by Reicheru's standards, he annoys kids by not letting them watch TV or play with toys as he says they are for babies and for adults, he is the final boss. Stacie Todaro Marshall Todaro Angelo Todaro Pietro Todaro: He plays "Die Die Dirty" to try to stop Reicheru Giovanni Todaro Enemies GBS Teachers: Watch out! they sock gross foods! Zombies Reicheru Androids Aliens Toshio Samo Androids: These child android look like the real thing, the only differences is that the Shadow doll they have equipped had more darker colours. Todaro Zombies: Deceased Todaro members that try and hurt you. Stages Plot You play as Reicheru, going through 40 stages, fighting your way through the Todaro's lair Trivia *It is the first game that isn't Ji woong's Exam Challenge that is rated M *It is the highest rated Theory game to date alongside Kodomo No Kara Sasayaki: Evil Whisper and Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl. *If it is detected as a pirated copy, the game will freeze after the final battle and the words in Japanese "IF YOU LIKED THIS GAME, BUY A LEGAL COPY OR DIE." with Reicheru's corpse. *Monalisa Todaro is not one of the Todaro Zombies due to being nice. Patches Ver. 1.1 fixed the game-breaking and save-destoying Boss Glitch, and a few graphical glitches Ver. 1.2 fixed a communication error during deathmatch Ver. 1.3 fixed a crash when more than 4 characters attack Ver. 1.4 fixed a game-breaking glitch that If you saved before the final boss on the final level, after starting up, the game's data will be deleted Ver. 1.5 fixed the Bellatrix Fire Glitch, which crashed the game If Reicheru uses it and too many enemies appear onscreen. Reception The game received positive reviews, especially GameFlame, posting "This is a good example for a game for teens, better than JWEC, since it peaked inside the top 10". The judges' scores were a perfect 40. The teachers at Gadadhara Bobbalu School were angry that the game was a success, Giuseppe's review was "THE GHOST GIRL GOT HER OWN GAME?! HOW MANY PEOPLE LOVE HER!" and Giuseppe found the Japanese title quite offensive he said "TODARO KILLER?! WHY DOES SHE WANT TO END MY FAMILY!" Chart performance Category:Games